User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Re:Species in an Affiliation Hey Klow should there be in the Affiliation infobox of species allied to the organization such as for the Resistance that species allying to it are Humans and Vortigaunts? Also shouldn't humans be on Earth Creatures? Malekron 23:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :And also some articles say this cite error thing, what is it any way? Malekron 00:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Give me the name of those problematic articles. That's mostly because it was copy/pasted from Wikipedia and that a reference is missing. Human could be mentioned on the Earth creatures, yes. For the allied species, I don't really get it. Shouldn't be a category better? Klow 08:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Antlion Worker and Black Mesa corporation has the reference problem. As for the allying species to an affiliation is like this but add the species in between the Vehicles and Gender. Malekron 00:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I added the field. Be careful when you use it. I also fixed the problematic articles, It's just that the reference template was missing at the end of the article. You could have guessed yourself, actually. Klow 08:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey also should an infobox on Quantum events be made? Malekron 02:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I'll think about it. Klow 08:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Banned users category Something I whipped up early this month, forgot to tell you. I gave us a Banned users category, so we can keep track of any and all banned registered users. So far we have only the three Seans, and I hope to keep it that way, but still I think it's worth having.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) And you don't have to add names to it manually, I put the category in the template for banned users so once that's slapped on it gets categorized.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that long ago, it's good. ;-) Klow 08:06, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Blue Shift technology on Xen Hey Klow do you know what Rosenberg call that beacon that helps direct teleporting objects to locations on Earth when teleportation was in development? Malekron 20:37, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah also should there be an article on the HECU land mines? Malekron 01:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah we forgot about those, good point. Klow 08:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Feel free to complete Land Mine. ;-) I don't remember the chapter name(s) when it is used, for example. Klow 13:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :We also need some images of it. Maybe an image of a sign showing a skull and saying mine and also a mine exploding? Malekron 20:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::And also should there be articles on the HECU Radio and the Santego Military Base Security Camera? Also do you know what weapon files under weapon_quantumdestabilizer? Malekron 20:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Image http://i34.tinypic.com/znvryr.jpg This crate image looks awfully familiar...Darkman 4 21:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's not the same screenshot as ours, if that's what you suggest... Klow 08:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Effective Range/Accurary? Klow, would you mind if i changed "effective range" under the definition of accuracy in Weapon infobox to "accuracy"? A lot of people are putting down "100%" under effective range which does not make sense. Moreover, they do not mean the same thing. A weapon (e.g. crossbow) may have perfect accuracy per se but its effective range is limited due to projectile speed. I have put in place recoil, spread, and projectile speed as components of accuracy, but can i change "effective range" to a more suitable title? Or even change all the data for effective ranges to a more suitable entry? JgcxCub 10:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Bear in mind that if you change anything in one article, you have to change them in ALL articles, otherwise it will be a complete mess. And before going further ask advice to Darkman 4, since I'm not that versed in weapon specs, and his is more. Klow 10:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Xen faction Shouldn't there be the faction instead of it going in to the location? Malekron 15:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Xen is a location above all. The Borealis for instance is a vessel, but we also chose "location". However there might be an additional infobox under the location one. Klow 16:05, September 24, 2009 (UTC) So you mean add an Affiliation infobox in the colonization and civilization paragraph? Malekron 16:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, just below the location infobox. Klow 16:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay but is there an images of all the Xen units? Malekron 19:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, I'll do it. But is "unit" the right term? Because it would be logical to include the Headcrab, while its not considered as a soldier or anything like the Vort or the Agrunt. Klow 20:05, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Hey Klow, while since i posted on the Overwiki. Do you think it would be a good idea for me to make a page on the Half-Life 2 soundtrack? I know it practically inside out and it would be a good idea for people to know when all the songs are played, and perhaps a brief description of each. JgcxCub 18:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really know. Why not? Try something, we'll see. ;-) Klow 20:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Seven Hour War I fixed it to the orginal setting due to Gojc‎ making a bad edit you should have seen it. Malekron 15:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) change hey klow did you change the info about the overwatch sniper rifle and pulse rifle i edited it last night just added onto what some people put on and its gone back to how it was :I reverted those edits. I reverted them both because you added things that were not needed or did not make sense. For example, the Combine is not listed as the manufacturor of the weapons because we don't know that they for sure made them. We don't have manufacturer filled in for any of our weapons in fact. The model is also wrong. The model you want is what the weapons is called in the game files, not just "AR2".--YabbaMyIcingTalk 21:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC)